Grimmjow's Prey
by One tailed Shukaku
Summary: Aizen has sent Grimmjow on a mission to the Living World to gather info on Ichigo and Rukia, as well as the others. He sends Ulquiorra to watch over him in secret and the Cuatro soon finds their roles reversed... GrimmIchi eventual GrimmUlqui smut later
1. Welcome to Karakura High

shukaku: Okay, I have officially gone nuts XD Now to try my hand at a GrimmUlqui fic! This will in fact be multichaptered unlike my other test stories so lets pray it turns out good. Anway, it starts off as a GrimmIchi... This story does not follow the main story line at all, I'm just using the HM arc as a base..... you get my point.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Grimmjow snorted in annoyance when he arrived at the apartment already in his gigai.

_'Might as well go in,' _He thought with a heavy sigh. Aizen had made arrangements for him to live as a human for the next year in a fairly expensive apartment complex. Grimmjow didn't quite understand why the shinigami had gone to such lengths for this mission; it was just a simple recon! Or that's how the Sexta viewed it anyway. He was going to be attending Karakura High School as an exchange student in order to gather information on a certain substitute shinigami and the other resident shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia. Grimmjow unpacked his things and found a note from Gin reminding him to stay focused, pass his classes and get the money from the bank. How they had managed to secure a bank account was beyond the Espada and truly, he didn't care to know.

Grimmjow dressed in the school uniform, leaving most of the top few buttons unbuttoned and rolling the sleeves up. He grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder after shoving the jacket inside and made his way to school.

XxXxXx

"Class, we have a new student joining us today!" Mrs. Ochi shouted over her students. Immediately they quieted and looked towards the door as it opened. Most of the girls began to drool over the student and just about all the guys shrank back in fear or glared at him. "Please, introduce yourself," Grimmjow looked over the class, his eyes landing on Ichigo before looking away.

"The names Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," He announced, biting his tongue to stop from saying his full title.

"Grimmjow will be with us for the rest of the year, so please do your best to make him feel welcome." The class mumbled lazily at this. "Grimmjow, take the seat behind Kurosaki," The Sexta nodded and stalked to the empty seat, grinning wildly at the orange haired teen as he passed by. The day seemed to drag on and Grimmjow tried paying attention but was too distracted by some of the females in the class and by Ichigo who kept looking back at him. Every time he did this, the Sexta gave him a sadistic smile or winked to creep him out just enough to make him shiver. He watched as Ichigo wrote something and casually passed it to the Quincy boy, Ishida Uryu. Grimmjow's eyes followed the folded piece of paper as it was passed to a boy named Chad and then to some other human he didn't know. He was so distracted that he failed to notice Ichigo place something on his desk until the other note was passed to him.

_Look down, dumbass. _Grimmjow scowled and looked at his desk before snatching up what he guessed was the real note. _The hell are you doing here? Did that bastard Aizen send you? _The Sexta snorted and wrote a reply, slipping it down the back of the Vizards shirt for fun. Ichigo squirmed and untucked his shirt to retrieve the note, glaring at Grimmjow before turning around; he didn't feel like getting in trouble with Ochi-sensei.

_Why should I tell you? Maybe I'm here to relax. _The teen rolled his eyes and wrote back, sliding it onto the Espada's desk. This continued throughout the day, with neither giving the other any leeway or direct answers. Before Ichigo could confront him, Grimmjow was gone, caught up in the sea of students leaving the building. The Sexta felt a shiver run down the length of his spine as he passed a black haired student.... he almost seemed familiar. Shrugging it off, he continued walking, wanting to get home and go meet up with a chick from class. He had scored on his first day!

XxXxXx

Grimmjow gave a satisfied sigh as he left the girls' house, he was pretty sure she would be absent from class the next day. He whipped around and growled, he felt as though he were being watched. He'd had the feeling ever since he left school and it was starting to piss him off.

_'I bet it's that fox-faced bastard,' _He thought as he made his way home. _'Aizen probably sent him to keep me on track,' _He snorted and slammed the door of his apartment. This was going to be a very, very interesting year indeed....

* * *

shukaku: Sorry it's so short, I wrote this at school. The chapters will eventually get longer and yes, Grimm is currently bi.... Deal with it! Anway plz R&R I love you all!


	2. A Chat on the Roof

shukaku: Yeah, I know, weird update times but ya gotta work with me. Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish for it, i do not own Bleach.

**

* * *

**

**2 weeks later**

Grimmjow knew just about everyone in his class and probably a quarter of the school's girls and some guys. He made it his personal goal to fuck with Ichigo's mind everyday and bug the hell out of him whenever he saw the opportunity. Said teen was beginning to figure out that if he ignored the Sexta and refused to play along he would eventually stop.... but not always. And today was one of those days. Grimmjow placed his feet on the back of Ichigo's chair and pushed, earning a glare when he gave a soft kick. The Sexta merely smiled and went back to his school work for a few minutes, watching the teen relax in his periphial vision. Once he knew Ichigo was no longer paying attention to him, Grimmjow leaned forwards and brushed his fingertips across the exposed part of his neck. Ichigo jerked forward with a low growl and was very tempted to turn and snarl at him but thought better of it and instead chose to ignore him.

_'This is going to be fun,' _Grimmjow thought, planning out the rest of his day as he did his school work.

XxXxXx

While Grimmjow was going to his locker to get money for lunch, he caught sight of the black haired teen again. Most of his upper body was unfortunately hidden by the open locker so he could not get a good look at him. The Sexta narrowed his eyes as the locker began to close and swore when a large group of students decided they wanted to crowd around the teen, all trying to get to their lockers before they were late back to class. To his dismay, the teen was gone when the group left and all Grimmjow could see was the other males retreating backside.

_'Not too bad of a sight anyway,' _He thought with a smirk. The Espada soon grumbled to himself and slammed his locker shut before heading back to class. Grimmjow sat alone at the back of the class during lunch, staring thoughtfully out the window as the others students around him chatted excitedly.

"Oi, Grimmjow," He looked up and scowled.

"What do you want, Kurosaki?" He growled at the teen. Over the last two weeks, the two had come to an agreement that Ichigo's group would not bother him and he would not bother them; though it only applied during lunch.

"I know we agreed not to go near each other during lunch but insisted that I set an example and talk to you." He grumbled, scuffing his shoe on the floor.

"Don't care, get the hell away from me," The Espada snorted. He saw Ichigo's eyes narrow and rethought his decision; this was the perfect opportunity to mess with him. "Fine, ya wanna talk? Let's talk," He looked at a nearby student and muttered for them to get up and move. Ichigo was less than surprised when the boy did so immediately, poor kid was probably terrified of him. Grimmjow hooked his foot around the leg of the desk and dragged it towards him before offering it to Ichigo, moving his foot away at the same time. Ichigo sat down and he resumed looking out the window.

"How do you like it here?" Ichigo knew better than to bring up Aizen or Grimmjow's supposed mission when at school. Grimmjow gave him a look that said 'what do you think?' and sighed.

"It's not half bad.... from a human perspective," He grunted. "I especially like all the damn virgins," He grinned and Ichigo rolled his eyes. "All the women back home are good for nothing whores and they always throw themselves at your feet when you don't fuck 'em for a few days straight. The men..... eh, not so bad but filthy sluts all the same."

"Wait...? Are you telling me what I think you are?" Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What if I am?" A slow grin worked its way across his face. The teens eyes widened and his jaw fell.... Grimmjow was bi.... Grimmjow fucking Jeagerjaques was _bi_?! "What? You don't believe me?"

"It's hard to believe but I'll take your word for it," Ichigo muttered.

"You afraid I might _show _you its true?" The teen's eyes widened when Grimmjow leaned in, his face mere inches from his own.

"Back the hell up!" He hissed at the Espada.

"If you two are going to argue, take it outside," scolded them. Ichigo growled and grabbed his things. Grimmjow followed him with a smirk, earning a wary glance from the teens' friends. Ichigo went up to the roof with the Sexta in tow and dropped his things before whipping around to punch him. Grimmjow anticipated this and caught his fist with a maddening grin and a laugh.

"What's wrong, shinigami?" Grimmjow taunted him.

"You're what's wrong, Grimmjow!" He retorted, wrenching his hand free. "Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?!" Ichigo gave a gasp when Grimmjow suddenly lunged, knocking him to the ground. The teen let out a chocked cry and arched up in pain when his back and head connected with the ground heavily.

"If I'm such a problem, then get rid of me," He growled in his ear. Ichigo snarled and struggled underneath the Espada, shocked when he found that he was still overpowered. "Just cause I have a gigai on, it doesn't mean I'm not stronger than you."

"The hell you are!" Ichigo tore himself free and shoved Grimmjow away, jumping to his feet almost immediately. He ducked away when the Sexta lunged again; he wasn't fast enough to strike back and was thrown over the other's shoulder.

"Face it, kid, I'm stronger and faster than you, even in a gigai!" Grimmjow laughed, standing over him. Ichigo jumped up again after recovering from his daze and caught the Espada with a powerful right hook. The man stumbled back and growled when the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth; damn gigai and its soft skin. Ichigo went to punch him again but Grimmjow dodged, kicking his leg out to kick the younger male. He gave a satisfied grin when his leg connected with the teen's stomach and was fairly sure he'd heard a few ribs crack or at least felt them. He jumped back before the boy could recover and laughed darkly as he bent over, holding his mid-section in pain. "Heh, lunch is over, Kurosaki, better get back to class," He taunted as he began to walk off, grabbing his things along the way. _'I'll finish this some other time,' _He thought with a smirk.

XxXxXx

Grimmjow jumped up from his desk and bolted out the door when the last bell of the day rang. He scanned the sea of students as they began to flood the halls, hoping to catch a glimpse of the black haired teen. It soon became too crowded for even Grimmjow and students made it their goal to stay as far away from him as possible. One student, probably a foot shorter than the Espada was shoved into him hard enough to cause him to stumble back into a few students. He growled in annoyance when he felt someone shove him forward and for a moment he thought someone was digging through his school bag. The Sexta left promptly with a snort of disgust at the humans around him. When he returned home, he carelessly tossed his bag aside and pulled his shirt off before heading to the bedroom to change.

_'Stupid, dumbass shinigami,' _He thought, examining his busted lip. He changed into a comfortable white tank top and some jeans and went back into the living room. He grabbed his school bag and opened it, narrowing his eyes when he found an envelope addressed to him. _'So, someone was in my bag,' _He thought, pulling the envelope out. He recognized the writing on the front as Gin's and rolled his eyes. The Sexta opened it and read the short letter.

_'Remember ta stay on task, Grimmjow, an' don' deflower every girl ya see.' _Grimmjow laughed and crumpled it before throwing it in the trash. Gin was certainly smart, having a human deliver the note but his hand writing gave him away.

_'I'll get the info but I'll do as I damn well please in the mean time.' _He thought with a snort. He finished off his homework and went to bed, thinking of ways to torture Ichigo the next day.

* * *

shukaku: Well, what did you think? Any good? Well, plz R&R!


	3. Steal a Kiss

shukaku: Here's chapter 3! I hope you like it.... even though it's short as hell XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Grimmjow jumped and growled when someone clapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"What's your issue?" Ichigo grumbled, pulling his hand back. "We want you to join us for lunch on the roof," The Espada looked around the teen at his group of friends and saw them give a hesitant wave. The busty strawberry blonde was the only one smiling and oddly, it creeped him out.

"Whatever," He snorted, standing up. He followed the group up onto the roof and mat it his goal to annoy Ichigo, even sitting across from him. It was awkward between them all until Chizuru decided she wanted to lunge at Orihime. Tatsuki of course, caught her and tossed her away before she got close.

"Quit trying to molest Orihime!" Tatsuki growled at her. Some of the others chuckled and the air of tension was lifted. Grimmjow smirked a little, what Chizuru had done had given him an idea. He looked at Ichigo who did his best to ignore him but the look in the Sexta's eyes was unnerving and made him feel somewhat exposed.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" His smirk grew when the teen stiffened. Without warning, Grimmjow launched himself at the Vizard and pinned him down. Chizuru chose that moment to trip and landed on Grimmjow who subsequently landed on top of Ichigo in surprise. Everyone stifled their laughter as the trio slowly recovered, though what was so funny was a mystery to Chizuru. The girl got up and Ichigo shoved Grimmjow away, his face as red as him namesake.

"Bastard, you kissed me!" He shouted, wiping at his mouth.

"What's the matter? Never been kissed before?" The Sexta gave a vicious grin as he sat up. Ichigo's face reddened even more and everyone burst out laughing, unable to contain in any longer. The Espada chuckled and grabbed his wrist, pulling his back against his chest. Renji and Rukia had one thought run through their minds:

_'Blackmail....' _But one other through followed. _'He's the enemy....' _They merely smirked as Ichigo struggled to get himself free of Grimmjow, but to no avail. This continued through lunch, though Ichigo eventually relaxed, his blush remaining obvious since the Sexta refused to release him.

XxXxXx

Grimmjow caught up with Ichigo on his way home and smirked as he walked alongside him.

"Isn't your place in the opposite direction?" Ichigo muttered earning another grin. "What was that shit you pulled during lunch, Grimmjow?" He grumbled, still bitter about the Espada stealing his first kiss.

"The whole kiss thing was an accident," He snorted. "Ya know by now I like messing with you," He suddenly shoved Ichigo up against a wall and they both dropped their school bags. "Unless of course, you _liked _me kissing you?" He chuckled darkly. "Is that it, berry?" He leaned in so his lips grazed his ear.

"Fuck no," Ichigo growled. "Why the hell would I ever like you that way?"

"Don't know," He shrugged. "Maybe I should steal another kiss from that dirty mouth of yours," Before he could protest, Ichigo found his lips covered by Grimmjow's in a rough kiss. The Vizard struggled but the Sexta pinned his wrists by his head and pressed his body hard against his own, limiting his mobility. Grimmjow smirked when he felt the teen give up and roughly ran his tongue over his bottom lip, demanding entrance. Ichigo denied him but he persisted, nibbling and sucking until he gasped. The Espada pulled away and grinned at the flushed and panting teen before him. "And that's only a taste of what I can do," He growled in a rough, seductive voice. "I can do so much more to this body of yours, Shinigami," As he spoke, Grimmjow pressed closer, almost grinding against him.

"But, we'll save that for another time," He pushed away and grabbed up his bag before walking away towards his apartment. Ichigo had to force himself to remaining standing once Grimmjow was out of sight and drew in short, gasping breaths.

_'He just.... oh Kami!' _He groaned and thumped his head against the wall. With a sigh, he got his bag and continued his walk home, dazed by what had just happened.

**??? P.O.V**

Honestly, could that man not control his hormones? I thought to myself as I undressed. I finished this, changed, and went to my desk, carefully setting out my notebook and pen. I swiftly got a glass of water and went about my task of finishing my homework and various other things. I looked at the clock and sighed, realizing I had a report due tomorrow morning. I thought about it carefully as I wrote out the report, making sure to detail everything that needed it. Once these meticulous tasks were complete, I put them in a neat stack and brought my now empty glass to the kitchen, placing it in the sink before going to my room. I shut off the lights and sighed as I slipped into bed, going over my schedule for the morning. I did not feel tired but my... body required rest, else wise it would not function correctly the next day. I closed my eyes and focused on sleep, which came to me quicker than I had first anticipated. One word slipped from my lips before my mind was blanketed in darkness.

"Trash..."

* * *

shukaku: Yeah, I'm gonna leave all y'all hanging XD You probably already know who it is at the end and if you do, keep it to yourself! Anyway, plz R&R


	4. Late Night Visit

shukaku: O.O Sorry for the extra late update! I've been so busy with color guard and keeping my grades up... Anyway, Ichi gets molested!

Ichigo: The hell?!

Shukaku: *runs away*

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Bleach, thank Tite Kubo for them.

* * *

Grimmjow basically draped himself over Ichigo the next day and growled some suggestive things in his ear, making the teens face red.

"Get off!" Ichigo jerked his elbow back, catching the Sexta's stomach. Grimmjow groaned and stumbled back but his previous grin remained. "Pervert..." He muttered. "You're worse than Kon," Renji and some others snickered at this. Rukia was holding a tissue over her nose and a camera hung around her wrist. "Rukia! What the hell were you doing?!" The raven haired girl squawked and darted away, Ichigo hot on her heels. "Give me that camera!" He lunged at the shinigami, tackling her to the ground. He grabbed the camera and his ears began to burn as he looked through the pictures.

"So cute!" Rukia giggled, "I couldn't resist. Besides, if he ever tries anything or denies his presence here, I have proof."

"Then take pictures of him!" Ichigo growled. "Not pictures of him harassing me!" Rukia snatched the camera back and darted towards the class room. Ichigo grumbled and followed her, only to find himself thrown over someone's shoulder. "Put me down!" He gasped out, clinging to the person's shirt.

"With how slow you're walking, you'll be late to class," Grimmjow teased. Ichigo forced back a blush as the Sexta ran to class, setting him down before they walked in. They took their seats and as usual, Grimmjow began his routine of bothering Ichigo. Said teen growled a few warnings and acted on one, turning to smack the Sexta when Ms, Ochi wasn't looking.

XxXxXx

It was lunch time and as usual, Grimmjow joined the others. He was getting used to being around them all the time and was slowly forming a plan. Once he had their trust, he would corner them one by one and drill them for information. The sky began to darken and almost everyone went inside except for Ichigo and Grimmjow. Both were quiet for a while before Grimmjow jabbed the teen in the side.

"Don't do that!" He shouted his face red. The Sexta grinned and continued, pinning the Vizard down as he attacked his sides.

"We're all alone, berry..." Grimmjow growled, stopping what he was doing. Ichigo paled and suddenly the Sexta's lips descended upon his own. He resisted strongly but the Espada ignored this, pressing down harder to earn a groan. Grimmjow groaned as well when he felt heat pooling in his lower regions and ground against the teen.

"S-stop it!" Ichigo protested, gasping softly.

"Your mouth says 'no' but your body is just screaming 'fuck me'!" Grimmjow chuckled. His hand coiled around the Vizard's throat as he kissed him again, shoving his other hand down his pants. Ichigo released a strangled cry and tried twisting away, only to have the hand around his throat to tighten. The Sexta stroked the teen's partially erect member, grinning against his lips when the boy shuddered and moaned softly. He gripped his cock and Ichigo arched up, turning his head away from the kiss to utter a cry. Grimmjow teased him a little longer before he pulled his hand back, grinning at the displeased look in the teens eyes when he opened them.

"Bastard!" He panted, still feeling hard and uncomfortable.

"Be thankful, berry, that I didn't finish you off," Grimmjow growled. "If I had.... you'd have been fairly uncomfortable the rest of the day." Ichigo realized he was right and snorted. His member slowly deflated as he thought about something else and sighed. "Be a good boy and I might come by later to finish what we started," He practically purred. He pushed away and went inside as it began to rain. Ichigo soon followed, trying hard to hide his embarrassed expression.

XxXxXx

Grimmjow teasingly bit at Ichigo's finger when he tried to slap him. They were talking home together, which shocked a few people but the Sexta had to meet up with a girl later, so he had to postpone basically screwing the Vizard for a while.

"What is it with you and screwing almost every girl in school?" Ichigo glared, snatching his hand back.

"Because you humans are so much fun to mess with," He chuckled. "Besides, the women here are different from the ones back home, but I already told you that." He grinned and Ichigo rolled his eyes. "See ya later, shinigami," He winked and disappeared before the teen could try and punch him. Once he was inside, he stiffened, someone had been there.... in his own home. _'Not too long ago from the feel of it,' _He thought. Grimmjow carefully walked through the apartment, inspecting everything for any trace of who it might have been. _'It wasn't a human, that's for sure,' _He noted. He thought it might have been Gin but it was crushed immediately, that fox faced shinigami knew better than to touch anything of his. Whoever had been there had cleaned up quite a bit for him and the Sexta knew of only one person who was as tidy as this. _'Ulquiorra...' _His thoughts lingered on the Cuatro for a few moments before brushing them aside. Ulquiorra had no reason to have been in the Living World to begin with.

_'Whatever,' _Grimmjow shrugged and went about his usual routine of tossing his school clothes around and getting dressed for his 'date' tonight.

XxXxXx

Grimmjow looked at the clock. It was midnight. He'd returned from that girls house a few hours ago and had been working on his homework since then.

_'Showtime,' _He thought, slipping out of his gigai. He suppressed his reiatsu though he really saw no reason to do so as his presence in Karakura Town was already known. _'I wouldn't want my prey to run off though....' _He thought, a sadistic grin twisting his features. He slid the window open and took off, his heart pounding in his chest as he raced through town. The Sexta didn't take the time to wonder why his heart was pounding so he went with the simple answer of an adrenaline rush. He found his prey's window cracked open and had to bite his lip to stop from laughing at the teens' stupidity. He carefully slid it open and pulled himself through, silently touching his feet to the floor. Grimmjow crouched in a dark corner when his prey shifted and groaned, quite possibly sensing his reiatsu. _'He fucking sucks at sensing reiatsu,' _He gave a soft snort. After observing the teen for a short time, he let his presence be known. He pounced as soon as the teen sat up, his eyes wide and alert despite being sound asleep a moment ago.

"G-Grimmjow!?!" He gasped, snarling when said Espada pinned him down. "Get the hell off me!"

"What's wrong, shinigami?" His blue eyes glinted in the moonlight. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"It's almost one in the fucking morning you bastard!" He hissed when the Sexta's nails bit into the soft flesh of his wrists.

"Does it look like I care?" He raised an eyebrow at the flailing teen below him.

"Not really, but you will when I kick your ass!" Ichigo struggled to get free; his attempts were useless, though this only made him struggle more. The air rushed from his lungs in a long whoosh when the Sexta shifted and kneed him hard, just below the ribs.

"What's the matter?" He pulled his lips back in a menacing sneer. "You didn't seem to mind being below me earlier, Shinigami."

"Bastard! You had me pinned! You knew I couldn't use my powers at school!"

"What's stopping you now?" Ichigo pursed his lips tightly. He knew Grimmjow was quite intellectual despite his violent nature and knew he could turn his own words against him at any moment. The Sexta released a low chuckle as he shifted to straddle the younger boy, allowing him to breathe properly. "If I'd known you were this weak, I'd have come here in my gigai!" He watched as anger filled the teen's tea colored orbs and grinned. "I told ya before, Shinigami," He leaned down, his lips brushing his ear. "I'd come back to finish the job if you were a good boy," He watched from the corner of his eye as Ichigo's face paled and his eyes widened.

"You sick freak!" He growled, his struggles now renewed. "Keep your hands off me!"

"That's not what you wanted earlier," Grimmjow smirked, remembering the displeased look in the teen's eyes. The Sexta pinned both wrists above his head with one hand and trailed his other hand down the young Vizard's body, enjoying the desperate look he received as the teen continued to struggle helplessly. He chuckled and cupped him through the thin flannel pants he wore, grinning wildly when the teen arched up in surprise. The Espada mercilessly rubbed his hand over the teen's crotch, feeling himself growing hard as he tore gasps and groans from the reluctant male. "I don't hear you protesting, Shinigami," He growled huskily.

"B-bastard!" He hissed, his face flushed. Grimmjow grinned and yanked Ichigo's clothes off with his free hand. The Vizard gasped but the sound was swallowed by the Espada's mouth covering his own. He groaned low in his throat when Grimmjow's fingers wrapped around him and squeezed, loving how the teen arched up into his touch.

"Ya like that, berry?" He growled against his throat. "I can tell from how your body reacts that you're a virgin." Ichigo hissed at the small statement, confirming it. "Maybe I should take that innocence from you now," Ichigo let out a strangled cry when Grimmjow roughly dragged his hand over the hot flesh. "But then again, maybe I'll wait," He moved his hand over the teens erect cock with slow, rough strokes. "And fuck you so hard, you won't be able to move for a fucking month!" Grimmjow chortled lowly and pumped his hand over Ichigo's member at a faster pace, becoming aroused by the boys cries and moans of unexpected pleasure. "Moan for me, Ichi," He growled, nipping at his throat. The teen released a low throaty moan and bucked his hips up into the Espada's hand.

"Ngh....!" Ichigo threw his head back with a moan, his eyes clamped shut.

"Say my name, berry," The Sexta grinned as he licked and sucked on the Vizard's neck, leaving very noticeable marks. "Scream it as you cum for me," Grimmjow ruthlessly pumped the teens cock, knowing he was close to his sweet release. Ichigo moaned and bucked helplessly, his face twisted in embarrassment and pleasure.

"Grimmjow!!" His voice rose an octave as white crossed his vision, momentarily blinding him. His whole body arched off the bed and into the Espada as a strangled moan was forced from his lips. Grimmjow laughed as he released the teens now limp cock and licked his hand, a sadistic look in his eyes.

"You like that, berry?" He asked a vicious smirk on his face. Ichigo looked up at him with glossy eyes, still panting, his body drenched in sweat. "I'll take that as a yes," He leaned down and crushed his mouth to Ichigo's. Grimmjow forced his lips apart and slid his tongue in, groaning softly as he explored the new territory. His mouth left a blazing trail of kisses down his throat as he moved to the Vizard's chest. He scraped his canines over the salty flesh, tearing a soft moan from the teen. He took a risk and released Ichigo's wrists. He was surprised when the teen buried his fingers in his hair and tugged as his mouth teased a dusky nipple. After playing with his chest, Grimmjow moved back up and kissed the teen, wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer. The Sexta pulled back and allowed Ichigo to kiss and nip at his throat before growling.

"Enough!" He grunted. He shoved the strawberry teen back and sat on his hips with a smirk. "I would stay and fuck, but it's a school night."

"The fuck?!" Ichigo snarled, coming out of his sexual daze. "You come in here, basically give me a hand job and decide you want to leave!? All because it's a school night!?!"

"Sorry, Shinigami," He snorted.

"That's not your style," Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Like I said, wish I could stay but I gotta run," He kissed the teen roughly, breaking the skin of his lips. "Aizen has people keeping an eye on me," Before Ichigo could say another word, Grimmjow was gone, only his light laughter hung in the air. The teen was fairly sure his reiatsu was everywhere along with his scent and groaned.

_'Just fucking great!' _He thought with another soft groan. _'And fuck...! He left fucking hickeys!' _Oh, he was going to have one hell of a time trying to hide those the next day.

* * *

shukaku: Again, sorry for the late update. It won't be like this for long, winter season is over in two weeks! Thank you God! Anyway, plz R&R cuz Ulqui-chan appears in chapter 5!


	5. Grimmjow's Annoyance

shukaku: Here's chapter 5! And guess what? There's a surprise at the end! *dances* Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach sadly.

**

* * *

**

**??? P.O.V **

Why I continued to come to this school was a mystery…. But I could not complain nor could I argue, as it meant watching over _him. _When I passed him in the hall that morning, I made sure to keep my eyes downcast, though I quickly moved away once I realized he was watching me. I wonder sometimes if he truly knows it is me or if he is merely looking for another bed partner, which he does quite often. I stood by the door of my homeroom and carefully watched him interact with Kurosaki Ichigo. I studied the teen carefully, taking note of the bandages around his throat. I wonder what happened….? I brushed aside all these thoughts and stepped inside my classroom before he could see me. I am not one to believe in luck but… I had a feeling today would prove to be unlucky…

**Normal P.O.V **

Grimmjow prodded at Ichigo's neck with a smirk at lunch. Said teen swatted at his hand only to have it caught and his body yanked into the Espada's lap.

"Bastard!" Ichigo hissed at him. They were alone on the roof again which bothered the teen since it left him open to Grimmjow's advances. The Sexta's hand skillfully slipped into his pants and Ichigo gasped, grabbing his wrist. Grimmjow ignored this and cupped the teen's growing erection through his boxers, grinning when he blushed and moaned lowly.

"Ya like that?" He growled, biting down on his ear lobe to earn a soft cry.

"N-not here," Ichigo moaned, bucking his hips when Grimmjow squeezed harshly.

"We got time, berry," He growled, licking along the shell of his ear. He tore the bandages from the Vizard's neck and immediately latched on, sucking and nipping harshly. The teen cried out and squirmed, his face a light pink. Grimmjow continued this until he was satisfied with his work. He enjoyed seeing Ichigo so sexually frustrated… it kind of turned him on… especially all the wiggling he did in his lap. He pulled his hand back and wrapped both arms around the teen, his chin resting on his shoulder.

"You're sticking me you dumbass!" Ichigo hissed at him. The Espada chuckled and shifted, groaning when he did so.

"Better?" He grumbled earning a shy nod. Grimmjow forced Ichigo to remain in his lap a while longer before he released him. He chuckled when the teen refused to move and kissed his throat, growling softly as he did so. Ichigo blushed and bit his lip to stop from groaning. He jumped up when the bell rang and laughed at the face Grimmjow made. He made a run for it when the Espada began to chase him and made it to class right before the second bell rang with Grimmjow hot on his heels. The rest of the day was spent teasing one another, though Grimmjow did the most teasing. On his way home, Grimmjow swore he saw that black haired kid watching him but what frustrated him and freaked him out was his oh so familiar green eyes.

'_He better not be who I fucking think he is!' _He roared mentally. It was bad enough that Aizen had Gin tailing him; he didn't need Ulquiorra complicating things more than they already were. He blinked and the boy was gone, much to his relief. _'Time to mess with my berry,' _He smirked and headed home.

XxXxXx

Grimmjow had both arms behind his head under the pillow, smirking down at his now sleeping 'boyfriend'. Despite once again wanting to just pound the boy into the bed, the Sexta had settled for giving him another hand job and kissing him until he went wild with need again. He would have given into his instincts but the Vizard's family was around and he knew for a fact that his berry was quite vocal. He looked at the clock and sighed, time to go.

"Oi, berry, time for me to go," He growled roughly. The teen opened his eyes and rolled over, muttering something that sounded vaguely like 'good'. Grimmjow chuckled, leaned over and captured his lips in a rough kiss. Ichigo kissed back and yanked the covers over his body when Grimmjow got up and pulled his jacket on. The Espada gave a small salute and left through the window as always.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

Damn, I was still fucking hard! I thought about Aizen and immediately my problem deflated. I soared through the night sky of Karakura Town, enjoying the city below. It was a bit of a culture shock when I first got here but I'm slowly getting used to all the humans, cars, shops, all that shit. It almost feels like a second home, and I loved the sun… Kami the sun felt fan-fucking-tastic! The moon here was full which meant another dark, moonless night in Hueco Mundo. I stopped to bathe in its light but my peace would only last so long, as I found out a long time ago.

The ripple of fabric was heard behind me long before I saw the person. The gleam of a pure white, partial helmet came into view along with a shock of black hair beneath it. Emerald eyes I knew all too fucking well locked with my own when I turned around and I growled.

"Ulquiorra…." I snarled lowly, my hands clenched at my sides.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Sexta," He acknowledged the greeting.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow demanded, not liking the Cuatro's sudden appearance.

"I merely came to check on your progress, as per Aizen-sama's request." He answered quietly. Grimmjow snorted in disbelief when he heard the pale Espada's answer. "Why were you at the shinigami boy's home just now?" The Sexta was caught off guard by this but he recovered quickly.

"Why is that any of your business?" He retorted.

"Becoming attached to the boy is not part of your orders, it will only interfere with you mission."

"What if I said I was gaining useful info from him?" Ulquiorra blinked slowly at this. "You could learn something from me, Ulquiorra," He laughed. "Sometimes, getting close to the enemy or even getting in their pants can bring in some nice results, namely some that will please Aizen." Ulquiorra disregarded his obvious lack of using –sama at the end of their lords name.

"It is a primitive and rather filthy way but as long as you get the required information, I see no problem with it." Ulquiorra sighed. Grimmjow smirked and sonido'd in front of him.

"If that's all then fuck off," He growled.

"I cannot do that, I have to retrieve your reports first," He said. The Sexta snorted and led the way back to the apartment. Once they were in, Grimmjow re-entered his gigai and handed Ulquiorra the reports. Before the pale Espada could leave, Grimmjow slammed him up against the wall, a sneer on his face.

"Don't tell anyone about this!" He snarled, his face inches from Ulquiorra's. "Got it?" The Cuatro made no move to confirm that he understood and Grimmjow nearly snapped. He hated when Ulquiorra was like this, ignoring his words and looking at him like trash. "Keep these lips of your closed or I'll keep 'em closed for ya!" He suddenly slammed his lips down on the Cuatro's. Ulquiorra made no attempt to move, he merely stood still, his eyes closed, wishing that Grimmjow would stop. Grimmjow became annoyed when he did not respond and pressed harder, biting at his lips until they bled. Finally, Ulquiorra parted his lips in slight pain and Grimmjow shoved his tongue into his mouth.

"Enough, trash," Ulquiorra shoved him back, panting, his pale face actually _flushed. _Grimmjow smirked; satisfied that he had gotten the Cuatro in such a state. "You will refrain from touching me again, Sexta, is that clear?"

"Clear as crystal," He replied sarcastically. Ulquiorra wiped at his mouth and opened a garganta, snatching up the reports as he left. Grimmjow chuckled to himself once he was gone; he now had a new game to play when he returned. And it involved a certain pale Espada.

* * *

shukaku: I hope you liked the ending on that.... *nervous* first time using Grimm and Ulqui this way XD Anway, tell me what ya think! Plz R&R


	6. Encounter

shukaku: O.O Sorry for the late update! I have been swamped with other things and writers block. with the TAKS test now over, I can focuse now on writing! Anway, I hope you like this chapter! More Grimm and Ulqui interaction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**

* * *

**

**2 months later**

Two months had passed since Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's confrontation and the Sexta could not stop thinking about it. He'd managed to get a good amount of information from Ichigo during their nightly escapades. This was done by denying Ichigo his sweet release and forcing him to scream his answers, who knew his berry, was so vocal when he wanted something? Gin paid no attention to the Espada's messy and rumpled appearance when he collected his reports; he more than likely already knew what was going on. The Sexta also noticed a change in the mysterious black haired boy's behavior during school. He was careful to avoid Grimmjow at all costs and stay out of his way. He was curious as to why and was now making it personal…

XxXxXx

It was the middle of the school day and the gang was up on the roof for lunch as always. Grimmjow was teasing his berry to death in front of his friends and 'apologized' by giving him long, passionate kisses that had the others laughing and telling them to get a room. He heard the door leading to the roof close and turned his head once he and Ichigo had broken apart. He saw a shock of black hair against deathly white skin and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, Ichi, I left something back in class, I'll be right back," He murmured. He got up without another word and headed back into the school. He followed the boy silently, almost stalking him as a panther would his prey. The boy stopped in an empty hallway and Grimmjow hid around the corner. He carefully looked around and he had to stop himself shouting. He pressed himself against the wall, eyes wide, his heart racing. There was no mistaking those big, emerald eyes, pale skin, and salt and pepper lips. He heard light footfalls and sighed, the boy was leaving or rather… _Ulquiorra _was leaving. If the Cuatro showed up again, Grimmjow was going to give that bastard hell!

He knew the smaller Espada could not lie to him… well, he could but the Sexta had never actually been lied to by him. He had said it himself, he only spoke the truth. Grimmjow scoffed and hurried back to the roof, only to find Ichigo by himself.

"Find what you were looking for, Grimm?" He asked when he was roughly pulled into the Espada's lap.

"No," He grunted, nipping at the Vizard's throat. A blush immediately rose on Ichigo's face as he continued, his hands skillfully undoing his shirt.

"Ngh…! Gr-Grimmjow…" He moaned out when said Espada latched onto his throat. His fingers deftly pinched and twisted his nipples as his mouth roamed over the smooth flesh of his neck, humming as he received pleased gasps and moans from his new 'lover'. Before Ichigo could protest, he found himself pinned down, his lips sealed by Grimmjow's. His wrists were held above his head by one of the Sexta's and the other grabbed his waist. Grimmjow trailed kisses down to his neck and chest, making the teen groan and arch up. Just as his hand moved, the bell rang, ruining their mood. Both moaned and sat up, fixing their clothes.

"We'll finish this later," Grimmjow growled in a husky voice. Ichigo blushed and shoved at his chest before heading inside. The Espada chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist. The Vizard growled when the Sexta grabbed his ass with a grin. "What?" He chuckled. They reached the class room and Grimmjow stole a quick kiss before pushing Ichigo inside with a smirk. Making sure their sensei wasn't looking, Ichigo gave the Sexta the finger to which he winked and growled lustfully. The teen gulped and quietly went to his seat, knowing he was going to be tortured that night.

XxXxXx

Grimmjow muttered to himself as he untangled his body from Ichigo's.

"You leaving?" He murmured, sitting up with a wince. There was no doubt he'd be in pain the next day and it made Grimmjow grinned.

"Yep," He muttered and dressed. "See you tomorrow, Ichi," He gave him a quick kiss and leapt through the window. He hurried home and was a little unnerved when he saw a few lights on that he specifically remembered shutting off. He pushed the door open and looked around, taking note of the shoes that sat nearby. The teal haired Espada hurriedly took his own off and cautiously walked inside.

"You really should learn to lock the patio door," A soft voice spoke. Grimmjow whipped around, his eyes wide. There, in the living room, sitting very casually was the boy he believed to be Ulquiorra. "If I were anyone else, I would have easily stolen a few hundred or thousand yen worth of stuff."

"The fuck do you want?!" Grimmjow snarled defensively. The boy, he concluded, was either not human, or very spiritually aware if he could see the Espada in his normal form.

"Why were you following me today?" He shot back. The Sexta paused, knowing the boy was trying to bait him.

"That's none of your business," He growled. "Now why the fuck are you in my house, Ulquiorra?" The boy blinked slowly, as though he did not recognize the name. "Don't play games with me!" Grimmjow grabbed him by his throat and lifted him into the air with ease. _'If he really is Ulquiorra then…' _The Sexta slammed his lips against the teens. The boy immediately struggled, shoving at his chest weakly.

"Release me!" He growled, very un-Ulquiorra like. Grimmjow dropped him and sneered. That damn look in his green eyes screamed that he was the Cuatro Espada and yet he denied it.

"Get the fuck out of my house," Grimmjow snarled at him. The boy glared and did just that, but not before muttering under his breath the one word that would lead to his downfall.

"Trash…" He slammed the door before Grimmjow had a chance to process what he had heard. The Sexta narrowed his eyes dangerously and very nearly cero'd the door.

"Nice try, Ulquiorra," He smirked. "But your habits and mannerisms give you away," He chuckled and slipped into his gigai. "I'll have you running back to your precious Aizen soon enough though…"

* * *

shukaku: Again, sorry for the late update. I hope you liked it cuz Grimmjow is gonna do some major stalking in the next chapter... brought on by a certain dream *evil laugh*

Grimmjow: Bitch! Let me fuck his ass already!

Shukaku: Shut it! Otherwise I'll have Ulqui top you! Anyway, plz R&R!


End file.
